Apesar de todo te sigo amando
by Mashta
Summary: Naruto y Hinata haran su vida y viviran felices por siempre o... eso creian
1. Chapter 1

"Hola .. mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 17 años y yo vivo en Tokio, vivo con mi madre y mi hermana, yo estudio en la escuela secundaria Kodaira y bueno esta es mi historia ... en any Momento, en any Segundo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos PUEDE v llegar el amor de tu vida ... Pero no Siempre es un cuento del feliz, heno momentos .. Que hay Que soportar una tormenta muy grande en tu vida ... Y .. a mi me paso con la persona que mas amo en Esta Vida ... Hubo momentos Que were los mas felices en mi vida, Pero tambien Hubo momentos dolorosos example: celos .. .. peleas confuciones .. .. engaños y mentiras Y Como Llegue un ESTO. .. descubranlo ustedes Mismos ... "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-

BUENO ESPERO que les guste ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC Y SI LES GUSTO, LO Puedo Seguir BUENO BESOS BYE: -3


	2. Chapter 2

Uno, dos, tres toques en la puerta, La Voz de su Madre y el sonido de la alarma La saqaron de el profundo sueño y acomodante ...

Sayuri: Hinata ...- Golpe en la puerta- Hey Hinata! Despierta. ( _Nariz el nombre de la madre de un hinata si que Tuve Que inprovisar jeje bueno sigamos)_

Hinata: Mmmm ... _\- Dados adormilada._

Sayuri: Hinata, llegaras tarde a tu primer dia de clases .. apurate te ESPERAMOS abajo no tardes _\- Dados llendose por el pasillo._

Hinata: Que ... mmm .. Colegio? _-Dice Entre adormilada, y De Repente despierta de golpe-_ COLEGIO ...! _\- Giro su cabeza a la Derecha vio en su mesita, La Hora Que marcaban las 8: 04-_ DIOS! se me hace tarde.

se levanta de la cama, va Hacia Al Bano sí Da Una ducha, busca en su cajon su uniforme, se viste, se seca el cabello y lo peina y Hace su cama, Cuando ya esta Lista agarra su mochila Y Baja, Abajo vee una Su Madre con Su hermana desayunando y las saluda.

Hinata: Buenos días _-dice saludando con un beso en la mejilla a su Madre ya su hermana._

Sayuri: Buenos dia dormilona _-Dice con Una sorisa._

Hanabi: Buenas, Hasta Que al fin despiertas _\- dado su hermana._

Hinata: jeje si .. _-Dice, Desayunando_ \- emm .. Madre, Tu nos llevas ?.

Sayuri: si, y tambien las Paso a buscar, no quiero Que les PASE nada, por Cierto Por Que Preguntas hija?

Hanabi: to see un su pololo jajaja _\- Dice, riendo._

Hinata: Hanabi !, Qué cosas dices? _-Dice Molesta._

Hanabi: hermanita heno, era solo una broma, no era párr Que Te enojaras _\- Dados rodando los_ _ojos._

Hinata: ya no importa, un .. mami y porcierto, preguntaba en solitario.

Sayuri: Okei _-vio la hora-_ Bueno niñas, agarren SUS MOCHILAS Y vamos _\- Dados Agarrando SUS llaves de el auto._

Hinata y Hanabi agarraron SUS MOCHILAS Y subieron al automóvil.

 _NARRA Hinata: ..._

Estoy nerviosa, no es mi primer Año en la Escuela de Pero, simplemente estoy nerviosa, espero encontrarme con mis amigos Que hijo:

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Matsuri, SAI, y Shino, Ellos hijo mis mejores amigos Cada Uno algo Tiene, por example: sakura: ella es linda fuerte, sin Te Metas Con Ella Por Que Te aseguro que te dejara en estado de coma, no es muy atrativa, NI TAMPOCO lo Demuestra, bueno en solitario Se lo Demuestra un su novio, sasuke, sip pareja perfecta. Ino: atractiva linda, y bueno llama la atencion de Todos Los Hombres Que quiera, Pero Ella Tiene su vista posada en sai, this enamorada de el y ella No sabe Que El Igual lo this de ella. Temari: linda, valiente, seria, derepente da Mucho miedo, el Muchos hombres se le una declarado Pero ella los rechasa algun dia encontraria el amor de su vida. Matsuri: linda, divertida es bajita ella, digamos la de Que es callada de correo grupo, gueno despues Que Yo jejej. y bueno de los demas chicos Para Que Hablar hijo: divertidos, alegres, alocados, etc ... jeje

Sayuri: Bueno chicas es un qui ..

La Voz de su Madre la despierta de su ensoñasion y bajan de el automóvil.

Sayuri: sayonara mis bebes _-les da un beso en la frente de un Las Dos_ \- cuidense las amo

Hanabi: adiós mami

Hinata: Madre adiós

Sayuri: bueno bayan una SUS Salas Van A Tarde v llegar, despues de Las Paso a Recoger ok?

hinata / hanabi: sii .. _\- y nos vamos_

Entramos al colegio con Hanabi y no habia nadie, seguramente Todos ya estan En sus salas

Hanabi: bueno hermanita, despues nos vemos, te quiero adio _\- Se Va_

Hinata: Si adiós _\- sigo caminando párr Poder ENCONTRAR la sala ¿_ ESTABA tan concentrada viendo las salas Que derepente choco con alguien, y cai sentada en el piso CUANDO Abro los ojos, pues los avia cerrados por el golpe, levanto la vista to see A Quien Avia chocado y veo Que me estiende su mano para ayudarme a parar, lo acepto timides estafadores, me paro Y Cuando lo veo, simplemente me Quede ipnotisada al Verlo, su rostro hermoso su piel morena, su boca rosada y carnosa, su fosa nasal perfecta, Ojos Y SUS Hermosos bronceado Como el mar azul, y Su cabello rubio alborotado ...

BUENO CHICAS Y CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES AYA gustado MUCHISIMO Y BUENO LOS BESOS QUERO SAYONARA❤.


	3. Chapter 3

_NARRA NARUTO..._

Cuando choque con ella, la ayude a levantarse, cuando ya estaba parada pude ver mejor su rostro, cuando la vi me quede embobado viendola, primero vi sus labios rosas y finos se veian tan apetecibles de probar, segui desendiendo y llegue hasta su naris perfecta y segui, hasta llegar a sus ojos bellos como la luna, estaba tan concentrado viendola queni siquiera me di cuenta de que me estaba hablando.

Hinata: Emm... m m-e puedes soltar la mano onegai.. _-dice moviendo la mano, y despierto a la realidad._

NARRA HINATA...

( estaba un poco incomoda como me veia, y no me soltaba la mano hasta que decide hablar _)_

Hinata: emm... m- me puedes soltar la mano onegai..- **d** _ije para que me suelte y salir de esto tan incomodo._

XX: A si emm.. lo siento jeje, estas bien? _-Me dice el chico._

Hinata: s-si est-toy bien emm..?.

XX: Naruto.. Naruto namikaze y tu te llamas?

Hinata: m-me llamo h-hina-ta hyuga _-Dios porque tartamudeo tanto_

Naruto: bueno hinata, parece que estas perdida, quieres que te lleve a tu sala de clases?

Hinata: b-bueno

Naruto: emm y porcierto donde esta tu sala jeje _\- Dice rascandose la nuca._

Hinata: es la sala n°34.

Naruto: Que bien, yo igual voy a esa sala vamos. _-Dice con una sonrisa hermosa... que? pero que estoy diciendo, aii callate subconciente._

Hinata: B-buen-no va-vamos. _-y empesamos a caminar, hasta que encontramos la sala..._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Bueno espero que les aya gustado_

 _nos vemos en el proxi cap_

 _besos_


	4. Chapter 4

_NARRA Escritora_

LLegan a las sala, y Naruto golpea tres veces despues abren la puerta y aparece el señor asuma y dice:

Asuma: adelante chicos, llegan muy tarde.- se hace a un lado para que hinata y naruto puedan pasar- Hinata toma asiento porfavor.- y hinata sienta con su amiga sakura.

Sakura: ola hina, que bueno que llegaste te extrañe mucho.- le dice abrazandola.

Hinata: yo igual sakura-chan.-le dice correspondiendo el abazo, derepente la vos de el profesor las hace que fijen su vista al frente.

Asuma: bueno alumnos y alumnas, prestenme atencion, les presento a su nuevo compañero, pofavor presentate.-le dice a naruto.

Naruto: Ola, mi nombre es naruto namikaze tengo 18 años y espero llevarnos bien y hacer nuevos _amigos._ \- lo ultimo lo dice fijando su vista en hinata, eso hiso que hinata se sonrojara furiosamente, y eso no paso desapercibido por sakura.

Asuma: bueno naruto, sientate en donde tu quieras.- le dice y naruto se va a sentar en un puesto que etaba vacio al lado de la ventana.- Bueno chicos abran sus libros en la pagina 93.- en eso suena el telefono de asuma.- disculpen un momento.- sale de la sala y derepente entra aparece y dice.- chicos esperenme, tengo que hacer algo importante no agan desorden no tardo.-y sale.

cuando sale de la sala todos empiezan a hacer desorden algunos se lanzan papeles, hablan, otros jugando etc

mientras tanto naruto no despegaba su vista en hinata, y hinata se dio cuenta por que lo veia a cada rato y que naruto la mirara la colocaba nerviosa y derepente sakura le hablo a hinata.

Sakura: que tanto traes con el chico nuevo hee?..

Hinata: e?... emm.. no yo na-nada.- dijo nerviosa

Sakura: hinata no me mientas, te gusta al chico nuevo?

Hinata: no.. de que h-hablas s-sakura.

Sakura: tu crees que no me di cuenta como tu lo mirabas y el te miraba.

Hinata:...

Sakura: dime hinata, te gusta al nuevo no?, confias en mi?

Hinata: s-si con-confio e-en ti p-ero em.. nose lo enc-cuentro l-lindo pe-pero n-no me gus-gusta.

Sakura: emm bueno si tu lo dices.- dijo sakura no muy convencida.

Sakura: mira creo que los chicos se llevan my bien con el chico nuevo.- dice sakura mirando donde esta sentado naruto.

Hinata: si.. oye sakura porcierto como vas con sasuke?

Sakura: si muy bien, pero no e podido hablar con el.- dice triste

Hinata: porque sakura-chan?

Sakura: por que para las vaciones me castigaron y no he podido salir, ni hablar por chat con el, pero en el recreo podre estar con el.- dijo feliz

Hinata: sip.- en eso entra el profesor.

Asuma: lo siento chicos, mañana seguimos van a tocar la campana a sique guarden sus cosas.

todos guardan sus cosas y salen de la sala...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola espero que les aya gustado el cap

Nos vemos en el proxi capitulo

Los quiero bay


	5. Chapter 5

SIGUE NARRANDO ESCRITORA

Habian tocado la campana y solo quedaba naruto, hinata y el profesor, cuando hinata estaba apunto de irse el profesor la llamo

asuma: hinata ven porfavor

hinata: s-si señor asuma.-dijo caminando hasta donde el escritorio.- digame

Asuma: Bueno, necesito que acompañes a naruto a ver la escuela porfavor.

hinata: D-de acu-erdo.- dijo nerviosa

asuma: bien, bueno naruto a sigue a hinata ella te guiara para ver el colegio de acuerdo?

naruto: de acuerdo

hinata: b-bueno v-vamos.- dice caminando hacia la puerta y naruto atras de ella...

(MIENTRAS TANTO EN DONDE SAKURA)

Sakura: Cerda!.- le dice abrazandola

Ino: Frentona!.- le dice devolviendole el abrazo

sakura: oye ino cerda has visto sasuke

ino: emmm... dejame pensar.- dijo poniendose en una pose pensativo.- sii, lo vi hace un rato, me dijo que si te viera te abisara de que te estaria esperando en la azotea de la escuela.

sakura: de acuerdo, gracias ino cerda por lomenos de algo sirves.- le dijo bromeando

ino: ja-ja-ja, y tu no sirves para nada, ya vee a donde tu romeo te esta esperando.

sakura: de acuerdo, despues nos vemos.- dijo corriendo.

Cuando llego vio a sasuke sentado mirando el paisaje

ella le tapo los ojos, le voltio el rostro y le dio un beso y el enseguida le respondio, sakura paso sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello y el sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo.

la habia extrañado demaciado para sasuke y sakura estar separados es como una eternidad.

queria probar mas de sus dulces labios, pero sus pulmones exigieron aire y tuvieron que separarse

sakura: te extrañe demaciado.- dijo susurrando en sus labios

sasuke: yo igual

sakura: hace cuanto estabas aqui.- le dijo sin despegarse de el

sasuke: hace mas de 20 minutos.

sakura: no seas exagerado, si fue hace 20 minutos ya hubieramos estado en clase.- le dijo separandose de el y sentandose en una banca que habia ahi

sasuke: hmp, te han dicho que eres una molestia

sakura: me lo dices todo el tiempo.- dice levantando una ceja

sasuke: pero eres mi molestia.- le dice levantandola para darle un beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hello! Que les parecio dejen sus reviews

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

_{En donde Naruto y Hinata}_

Hinata seguía mostrándole la preparatoria a Naruto, aunque un poco torpe ya que estaba echa un manojo de nervios.

Cuando acabaron con el recorrido, Naruto hablo.

Naruto: Gracias por enseñarme la preparatoria.-Dijo sonriendo

Hinata: D-de n-nada.-Dijo con una sonrisa tímida

Naruto: Bueno, iré con los chicos me acompañas?.-Pregunto

Hinata: N-no, g-gracias pero i-ire con las c-chicas.

Naruto: De acuerdo, bueno después nos vemos adiós.- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hinata, que por cierto la pobre Hinata parecía tomate, de lo sonrojada que estaba.

Después de que se fuera Naruto, Hinata seguía en shock, pero el sonido del timbre la hizo volver a la realidad

Hinata: Q-que pasa conmigo.-Dijo confundida.- Mejor voy a la sala.- Dijo y se encamino a la sala, encontrándose con sus amigas

Sakura: ahi estas Hinata, te estabamos buscando, en donde estabas?

Hinata: ee?... mmm, lo siento chicas e-esque e-el señor Asuma me d-dijo que le m-mostrara a N-Naruto la e-escuela.-Dijo sonrojada

Sakura: mmm... De acuerdo.-Dijo y se fueron a sentar juntas

Temari: Oigan chicas, adivinen.-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara

Matsu/saku/hina/ino: qué? .-Dijeron sonriendo

Temari: Mañana hay fiesta.-Dijo aplaudiendo

Matsu/saku/ino: DONDE!?.-dijeron interesadas, menos Hinata, ya que a ella no le gustaba las fiestas.

Temari: Adivinen raras.-Dijo burlona

Ino: mmmm... Ya sé! En donde shino.- Dijo esperanzada y Temari negó con la cabeza

Sakura: YO! En donde kiba? .-Dijo levantando una ceja y Temari volvió a negar

Matsuri: En donde Neji! .-Dijo pero temari volvió a negar

Ino: lee .-dijo y temari negó

Sakura: menma .-Dijo y temari otra vez negó

Matsuri: Tenten .- Dijo pero Temari negó

Matsu/saku/ino: Aaaa... Nos rendimos .-Dijeron suspirando

Temari: Si serán... .- Dijo suspirando.- Ya que, la fiesta se realizara en mi casa

Matsu/saku/hina/ino: QUE!?.-Dijeron gritando

Temari: shhh... Griten de nuevo, ya que el tercer piso no las escucho.-Dijo sarcástica

Matsu/sakura/hina/ino: Lo siento.

Temari: Ya... Bueno Así que están todas envitadas

Matsuri: Pero y tus padres?

Temari: Mis papás se fueron ayer, no volver a la semana siguiente.. así que hay que aprovechar.- Dijo alegre

Sakura: y.. que de tus hermanos?

Temari: Conociéndolos, serán los que mas disfruten de la fiesta .-Dijo soltando una carcajada.- Aaa... se me olvidaba y lo mejor de todo es que vendran los chicos

Matsu/saku/ino: BIEN! .-Dijeron y después todas se colocaron a reír

Ino: Dime Hinata, iras a la fiesta?.-Dijo con una sonrisa

Hinata: mmm.. N-No ustedes saben que no me gusta esas fiestas

Temari: No no no no y No, Tu iras a esa fiesta quieras o no, además va estar Naruto.- Dijo soltando una risa

Hinata: Pero...

Matsuri: Nada de pero, No aceptamos un No por respuesta iras igual

Hinata: P-Pero ustedes saben q-que yo no sé nada de eso

Sakura: No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos, no sierto chicas?.- Dijo y todas asentieron

Hinata: Ya que...-Dijo suspirando.- D-De acuerdo iré

Todas menos Hinata: Bien!

Siguieron practicando de la fiesta e hicieron un plan para irse juntas a la fiesta al rato, tocaron la campana y todas iban caminando a la salida, hasta que llegaron.

Temari: Bueno chicas, yo me voy mañana nos vemos.-Dijo y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una

Sakura: No esperas a shikamaru?.- Dijo alzando una ceja

Temari: No, me dijo que no lo esperara, ya que tiene que ayudarle a su papá a no se qué.-Dijo alzandose de hombro.- Bueno adiós.

Todas: Adiós

Matsuri: Bueno, yo me voy tengo que ayudar a mi mamá, adiós.- Dijo, les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y se fue

Sakura: Que raro, que no espero a Gaara, Habrán peleado?

Ino: No se, Bueno yo me voy igual, adiós.- se despidió y se fue.

En eso llega sasuke con Naruto y Gaara

Sakura: Sasuke! .- Dice y lo abraza, le da un casto beso y se separan

Gaara: Hola Hinata

Hinata: Hola

Gaara: por cierto no han visto a Matsuri

Sakura: Si, se fue estaba rara

Gaara: mmm... Bueno nos vemos chicos adiós

Todos: Adiós

Sasuke: Bueno, vamos?

Sakura: sip, Bueno adiós Hina, mañana nos vemos.- le dio un beso en la mejilla

Hinata: adiós

Sasuke: Naruto vas o te quedas con hinata?

Naruto: Le quiero hacer compañía a esta hermosa Dama .-Dijo sonriendo, y Hinata se sonrojo

Sasuke: Bien, adiós a los dos .- Dijo y se fue tomado de la mano con sakura

Naruto: y.. a quien esperas?

Hinata: A-A mi h-hermana y a m-mi madre

Naruto: Que bien... Oye emm que tal si jugamos a un juego.-Dice sonriendo

Hinata: B-Bien

Naruto: De acuerdo tú me tienes que decir todo de ti, yo te digo todo de mi te parece?

Hinata: D-De acuerdo.- Dijo con una sonrisa tímida

Naruto: Bien yo primero, emm.. tu nombre?

Hinata: H-Hinata Hyûga

Naruto: Edad?

Hinata: 17

Naruto: Tienes no..-pero una voz los interrumpe

xx: Lo lamento interrumpir pero Hinata, no ha llegado mamá?

Hinata Aaa.. Hanabi emm.. N-no a llegado

Hanabi: y tú eres..?.-Dijo apuntando a Naruto

Naruto: A sí, soy Naruto

Hanabi: Son amigos con ventajas o qué?

Hinata: Hanabi!.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido

Hanabi: qué? Mira hay viene mamá, Vamos hina y adiós rubio.- dijo y se subió al auto

Hinata: L-Lo siento por l-lo que d-dijo h-hanabi

Naruto: Descuida, bueno nos vemos .-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Hinata: A-adiós .- Dijo y se subió al auto.

Al rato después llegaron a la casa, Hinata estaba demasiado cansada, así que subió derecho al cuarto.

se ducho, se vistió y se metió a la cama, prendió la música y puso: Ride - Somo y quedo pensando en todo lo sucedido, mañana será un gran día, poco a poco sus parpados se iban cerrando hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	7. Chapter 7

Narra Hinata

Estaba tan cómodamente Durmiendo, pero un sonido me hizo despertar, ese sonido viene de mi celular, lo prendo y veo la pantalla de mi celular es Sakura.

**Llamada**

 _Hinata: Hola -_ Digo adormilada

 _Sakura: Hola, No me digas que todavía estabas durmiendo?_.- Dijo Riendo

 _Hinata: A...ja._.-Dije bostezando

 _Sakura: Hinata, sabes qué hora es?_

 _Hinata: no sé, que hora es?_

Sakura: _Son las 12:30, y tú todabía estas acostada, en que habíamos quedado?_ \- Me dijo regañándome

Hinata: _QUE!? Encerio l-lo siento mucho Sakura, Me cambio y v-voy a tu casa_ -Dije apenada, lo había olvidado

Sakura: _Descuida y apresúrate que solo te esperamos a ti, nos vemos_

Hinata: _a-adiós -_

**Fin de la Llamada**

Hinata: Dios mío, tanto dormí? -Dije preguntándome a mí misma.

Me levante, fui directo al baño Me duche rápido y me lave los dientes, Fui al closet y me coloque esto:

Me seque rápido el cabello y lo peine, cuando estuve lista tome mi celular un poco de dinero y lo eche al bolso tome mis cosas y baje las escaleras, estaba mi hermana viendo televisión.

Hanabi: hasta que al fin despiertas... por cierto adónde vas?

Hinata: S-Saldré con las chicas, y donde esta mamá?

Hanabi: Tenia ir donde una amiga, a nose que por? -Pregunto con una ceja alzada

Hinata: mmm... Dile a mamá si llega, que salí con las chicas, para qué no se preocupe

Hanabi: De acuerdo

Hinata: Adiós y cuídate - me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla y salí de casa.

Me fui caminando ya que la casa de Sakura quedaba a dos cuadras de mi casa, cuando llegue toque el timbre, Me abrieron al instante en que toque, la que me abrió fue Matsuri.

Matsuri: Hasta que al fin llegas, Pasa cariño - Se izó a un lado para que pasara, cuando entre estaba Sakura, Temari, TenTen Y ino.

Todas menos Matsuri y Hinata: Hola Hina -Dijeron con una sonrisa

Hinata: H-Hola chicas

Temari: Bueno, ya que estamos todas ahí que ir, no hay tiempo que perder -Dijo parándose y todas hicieron lo mismo

Matsuri: No deberías estar preparando la fiesta.

Temari: Nop, porque tengo unos amigos que se encargaran de eso -Dijo sonriendo, wow esta chica planea de todo - Bueno, por el momento olvidemos la fiesta, enfoquémonos en nosotras de acuerdo?

Todas menos Temari: De acuerdo

Sakura: Bien, adonde iremos primero?

TenTen: Primero iremos a comprar vestido y todo eso y después pasamos por helados.

Sakura: Bien, entonces vamos

Todas nos dirigimos al auto de Sakura, Caímos perfectamente ya que no estamos tan gordas, adelante iba: Sakura que es la que conducía, al medio iba Tenten y en el copiloto iba Temari

Atrás iba matsuri iba sentada a el lado derecho mirando la ventana yo al medio y a mi lado iba ino, Note a Matsuri un poco rara, No quería meterme pero quería saber si tenía algún problema a sique le hable despacio para que las demás no escucharan, aunque si hablo normal no creo que escuchen ya que están hablando de la fiesta.

Hinata: Matsuri, t-te sucede algo?

Matsuri: No, nada por?

Hinata: Esque t-te noto distraída, tuviste una pe-pelea con Gaara?

Matsuri: mmm... Si.. -Dijo triste

Hinata: l-lo siento, si t-te incomode

Matsuri: No traquila - Dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura: Bueno chicas, que tal si colocamos algo de movimiento! -Dijo gritando

Todas menos Hinata: SI!

Sakura: Bien Aquí vamos chicas! -y empezó a sonar la musica, amaba esa canción así que igual cante

 _It's too hard to sleep  
I got the sheets on the floor  
Nothing on me  
And I can't take it no more  
It's a hundred degrees  
I got one foot out the door  
Where are my keys?  
'Cause I gotta leave, yeah_

 _In the back of the cab  
I tipped the driver ahead of time  
Get me there fast  
I got your body on my mind  
I want it bad  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you_

 _You open the door  
Wearing nothing but a smile, fell to the floor  
And you whisper in my ear, "Baby, I'm yours."  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you_

 _J_ _ust the thought of you gets me so high, so high  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me_  
 _There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next you (I would do anything)  
Just to get up next you (anything and everything)  
Just to get up next to you (baby)  
Just to get up next to you  
Get up, get up!_

Después de que terminara la canción todas nos empezamos a reír al rato después habíamos parado y nos bajamos del auto, Y pasamos tienda por tienda buscando vestidos y todo eso, hasta que paramos en una tienda donde estaba llena de vestidos y tacos, Empezamos a probarnos los vestidos la primera fue Sakura, después Ino, La tercera TenTen, La cuarta Matsuri, La quinta Temari y la ulti _It's too hard to sleep_

 _I got the sheets on the floor  
Nothing on me  
And I can't take it no more  
It's a hundred degrees  
I got one foot out the door  
Where are my keys?  
'Cause I gotta leave, yeah_

 _In the back of the cab  
I tipped the driver ahead of time  
Get me there fast  
I got your body on my mind  
I want it bad  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you_

 _You open the door  
Wearing nothing but a smile, fell to the floor  
And you whisper in my ear, "Baby, I'm yours."  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you_

 _J_ _ust the thought of you gets me so high, so high  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me_  
 _There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next you (I would do anything)  
Just to get up next you (anything and everything)  
Just to get up next to you (baby)  
Just to get up next to you  
Get up, get up!_

Después de que terminara la canción todas nos empezamos a reír al rato después habíamos parado y nos bajamos del auto, Y pasamos tienda por tienda buscando vestidos y todo eso, hasta que paramos en una tienda donde estaba llena de vestidos y tacos, Empezamos a probarnos los vestidos la primera fue Sakura, después Ino, La tercera TenTen, La cuarta Matsuri, La quinta Temari y la ulti _It's too hard to sleep_

 _I got the sheets on the floor  
Nothing on me  
And I can't take it no more  
It's a hundred degrees  
I got one foot out the door  
Where are my keys?  
'Cause I gotta leave, yeah_

 _In the back of the cab  
I tipped the driver ahead of time  
Get me there fast  
I got your body on my mind  
I want it bad  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you_

 _You open the door  
Wearing nothing but a smile, fell to the floor  
And you whisper in my ear, "Baby, I'm yours."  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you_

 _J_ _ust the thought of you gets me so high, so high  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me_  
 _There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you_

 _Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next you (I would do anything)  
Just to get up next you (anything and everything)  
Just to get up next to you (baby)  
Just to get up next to you  
Get up, get up!_

Después de que terminara la canción todas nos empezamos a reír al rato después habíamos parado y nos bajamos del auto, Y pasamos tienda por tienda buscando vestidos y todo eso, hasta que paramos en una tienda donde estaba llena de vestidos y tacos, Empezamos a probarnos los vestidos la primera fue Sakura, después Ino, La tercera TenTen, La cuarta Matsuri, La quinta Temari y la ultima yo, Después de que compramos los vestido y fuimos por un helado y mientras tomábamos los helados unos chicos nos miraban, eso me hacía sentir incomoda y no solo a mi si no a Matsuri _._

Matsuri: Chicas les juro por la madre santísima, que si no paran de mirarnos, les romperé toda sus feas caras _-_ Dijo molesta

Temari: Tranquila, solo espera si siguen mirándonos nos vamos y punto - Dijo tranquila

Paso unos Minutos y esos chicos seguían mirándonos, Me siento muy incómoda, Pasa unos segundos y esos chicos se levantan y se dirigen hacia nosotras, cuando llegan uno dice...


	8. Chapter 8

xxx: Hola nenas .- Uno dice sonriendo, eso hizo enojar a Matsuri

Matsuri: Nenas las pelotas - se paró enojada

xxx: Tranquila muñeca, solo queremos sentarnos con ustedes, nos permiten?

Matsuri: Primero: No me digas muñeca y segundo: No te lo permito -Dijo cruzándose de brazos

xxx: Solo queremos hablar un rato, tanto les molesta -Matsuri iba a hablar pero Sakura se adelanto

Sakura: Miren niños de cuarta, a mí no me molesta que estén aquí pero a mis amigas si, podrían ser tan amables de retirarse - Dijo irritada y sobándose la sien, esto no me está gustando

xxx: Tranquila nos iremos princesa, pero nos iremos si nos dan su número telefónico -Le dijo giñándole el ojo

Sakura: Mira niñato, te doy 5 segundos para que desaparezcas de nuestra vista osino toda sus horribles caras quedaran más feas -Dijo enojada, cuando Sakura se enoja es mejor no molestarla

xxx: Solo queremos sus números, nada más

Sakura: uno... Dos

xxx: Que harás nos mataras - Dijo el otro riendo

Sakura: Tres... cuatro -Dijo sakura tratando de mantener la calma

xxx: wow vamos ahí que arrancar o si no, nos va a pegar -Dijo en tono de burla y ese fue la gota que derramo el baso

Sakura: CINCO!.. -Dijo levantándose y acercándose a donde los chicos

xxx: Cuidado la nena viene, nos va a hacer trencitas -Dijeron aún riéndose, Sakura se acercó a ellos se paró al frente de uno, lo agarro de el pelo y le mando un combo, lo mismo le hizo a los demás, después ellos se fueron.

Sakura: Ahora quien es la nena? -Dijo riéndose, todas reímos depués de tomar el helado fuimos al auto ya era hora de irse a casa, en el camino estubimos placticando sobre la fiesta, me fueron a dejar a mi casa ya que todavía era temprano ya que la fiesta empieza a las 22:30, cuando llegue no había nadie de seguro salíeron, me fuí a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormida, cuando desperté ya era de noche, vi la hora en mi celular y eran las 20:03 hrs, me levante y me fui a duchar cuando salí de el baño me estaban llamando era Sakura

**Llamada**

Hinata: H-Hola

Sakura: Oh Hola Hina, estas en casa?

Hinata: si, p-por qué?

Sakura: Vamos a ir con las chicas a tu casa y ahí nos vamos a vestir y a maquillar, Además te ayudaremos a lucir esplendida, No te molesta cierto?

Hinata: N-No para nada, l-las estaré esperando

Sakura: De cuerdo, nos vemos

Hinata: N-Nos vemos

**Fin de la Llamada**


End file.
